


My eternal promise only for you

by juneglacier



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 21:39:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18507595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juneglacier/pseuds/juneglacier
Summary: Logan’s devotion for Professor Xavier always touched me so deeply.In this work, the tough mob boss Logan became Charles’s guardian after Brain Xavier’s death. Logan saved Charles from the drunken mother and lascivious step-father. When Charles grew up under Logan’s protection, Logan found him stood in the edge of desire abyss. Logan wanted to fix it, to normalize his feeling towards Charles via the relationship with Kayla. Nevertheless, Logan never knew that Charles was suffering for the emotion to his guardian. Charles lingered in different boys to avoid the encounter with Logan in their mansion. The redemption would be happened after Charles’s sixteen birthday party. Meanwhile, Charles realized that he was longing Logan so much.





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Xavier’s mansion was unprecedentedly clamorous tonight. Charles lay on the bed and read a book as if all the things happening outside were nothing. The words on the pages mechanically jumped into Charles’s mind. Charles’s thoughts leaped out of the room to search Logan, his guardian. “Will he come to cuddle me and kiss me like before?” Charles expected eagerly.

The door swung open, Logan strode into the room. Charles buried his head into fluffy pillows to hide his flush cheek. Logan’s steps were close. Charles’s heart was bouncing.

“Charles, come with me. This is your birthday party. I have seen Alex and hank are looking forward to your presence.” 

“So that means his intimacies with other boys had impressed Logan? Logan started to recognize that Charles was that popular and appealing one.” Charles thought.

Logan sit down on the bed and hauled Charles up to watch the boy’s expression. Charles closed his eyes, but his fluttering eyelashes leaked the secrets. Charles was nervous. Logan sighed, Charles was still the unsettling little boy even after ten years since Logan took Charles away from the mess. Logan couldn’t imagine how long Charles had bogged down Sharon Xavier’s endless drunkenness and Kurt Marko’s covetousness. When Logan grabbed Charles’s cold hands in front of Brain Xavier, he felt a tinge of fear exuding from the little boy. Logan swatted Charles’s back of hands to soothe him. “Take it easy, kid. I am your father’s friend. I’ll be with you.”. Logan never forgot Charles’s baby blues eyes at that moment. The pitiful relieve contrasted with Charles’s boney small shape. Looked at this kid, the kid had grown up obviously. Logan cradled Charles onto his laps like Charles were still six years old. Logan knew that only this gesture could comfort Charles.

Charles snapped his eyes as Logan expected. He curled up to Logan’s embrace and threw his arms to circle Logan’s neck. Warmth and relaxation flew into Logan’s vein. Logan settled his head on Charles’s tousled hair to smell the boy’s crisp fragrance. “Are you ready? My prince, go downstairs with me.” Logan murmured into Charles’s ear.

A small hand caressed Logan’s face. Without hesitations, Logan leaned into the hand and rubbed it slightly. “I have been ready for years. How about you, Logan? Are you ready to accept me? I am not a kid anymore.” Charles whispered. The naughty hand started to grope the thin line of Logan’s lips. Another hand was roaming on Logan’s chest. Logan’s mind went blank. However, Logan pressed the raving hands reflexively. Logan glared into Charles’s alluring eyes, God, Charles started to lick his red plump lips deliberately slowly. This god damn kid must have magic to mess up with Logan. “Would you like to define me as that pedophile Kurt Marko?” Logan snorted.

“Your useless reputation is priority to my happiness. So you prefer a normal girlfriend?” Charles pushed Logan back to bed and straddled on Logan quickly. Charles ground his perky hips on Logan’s crotch. Logan flipped over immediately, pressed Charles’s wrists onto the bed. “Kid, listen to me carefully. You will have your own life one day, and you will thank me for my never crossing the line.” Logan stood up to smooth the creases out of his black suits. “One more thing, don’t flirt with me, your guardian is not a saint. I will wait for you in the hall, together with Kayla.” Logan left the disappointed Charles alone and closed the door.

Charles smiled to himself, “You could not simply escape from me, Logan, and you know it.” Obviously, Logan was self-loathed. Logan’s morality and devotion towards Charles made Charles obsessed.

“Charles! Here you are!” Alex summer and Hank McCoy exclaimed at the brilliant exquisite Charles. Charles’s brown hair delicately covered his head. His enticing blue eyes liked an azure sea. He was pouting slightly, made the reddish lips fit to a greedy kiss. Charles slid down along the top rail, the elegant vivacious body wrapping under the tailored blue suits. All the guests’ eyes were focusing on Charles, including Logan. Logan sipped from his drink proudly, Charles was charming to everyone. Charles finished his show with a perfect twist and a polite bow. The guests gave a flood of applauses to this endearing kid.

Alex had opened his arms to prepared embrace Charles. His affectionate gaze made Charles flushed instantly. Charles turned to reach Hank’s hand. Hank was shy and excited for Charles’s appearance. He mumbled happy birthday to Charles. Alex had taken Charles’s hand and pressed a kiss on Charles’s knuckles. Charles liked to get along with Alex and Hank, even though he knew these passions from his friends he could not requite. Charles indulged himself being bathed under the passions.

Logan’s eyes were leading by Charles involuntarily. Kayla squeezed Logan’s shoulders to mention, “Logan, could you just dance with me and enjoy the drink? Charles could take care of himself. He doesn’t need you, at least pay attention to me just five minutes.” Logan had no idea that whether Kayla’s outsight was so sharp or his attention to Charles was too remarkable. Logan hold Kayla’s hands and slid into dancing pool.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
Logan lit his cigar to hide his anger and worries. Charles wasn’t at home since eight a.m. Where would he go? Take into account that today was weekend, Charles shouldn’t in school today. Did Charles want to draw his attention to express his unsatisfied mood? Logan knead his temples to alleviate the terrible feeling. He started to regret why he let Kayla stayed in the mansion last night. Charles might hate Logan’s intimacy with others. No wander Charles frowned his delicate brows and said nothing to Logan this morning.

Logan couldn’t help imagining Charles was harmed by illegal intrusion. Or Charles would be seduced by some street rouges to use drug. Logan dashed into darkness. He must find Charles as soon as possible to avoid further impact.

Logan drove back to the mansion at first. He was afraid that Charles was trapped by strangers in a corner room. He checked every room quietly. At last, Logan frustratingly sit on the stairs. He swore to himself that once he found Charles, he would consent Charles’s any quest. He would tell Charles that how fear he was if he lost Charles. He would like to keep company with Charles forever if Charles wasn’t feel annoyed when Logan were old. 

Suddenly, Alex and Hank jumped into Logan’s mind. Logan remembered these two boys who were passionate about Charles. Logan’s hope came back when he ignited his car and drove to Alex’s house. Alex’s brother and mother were very hospitable to invite Logan stay with them for some tea. But Logan had ants in his pants, he asked directly about Alex’s track. Alex’s mother had no useful information, she turned to Scott Summer. Scott blinked his eyes and bit his lips for a while, finally he forced to say “Ok, my brother and Charles are going to Hellfire club to celebrate Hank publishing his essay. Hank’s essay is about some people’s special gene…”“Thank you, kid.” Logan had cut off Scott’s words and ready for heading to the darkness.

Logan’s mind went blank due to Hellfire Club’s proprietor. Take into account that this club belonged to Shaw, Logan couldn’t be there. Otherwise, Shaw would take this as a signal of threat to Shaw’s territory. 

Logan grabbed Scott’s arm, “Kid, could you do me a favor?” Scott felt a little bit confusion. He heard of that this gorgeous and muscly man was Charles’s guardian. He admired that Charles was being protected pretty well by this man. Maybe he should go to Charles’s mansion with Alex next time.   
“Could you go the Hellfire club and take this note to Charles?”Logan’s husky voice had Scott hooked. He nodded without looking for his mother’s consent. “Mrs. Summer, I am sorry for my brusqueness. I am afraid that Charles would be unwilling to come with me if I appear there directly. But they are peer. I believe Scott would take Charles and Alex out from that club.” Logan explained instantly. He didn’t want others knew his real considerations.

“Mr. ?”Mr. Summer inquired. “Oh, you can call me Logan.” Logan was hurried to go. “Logan, you’re considerable. The kid wouldn’t understand their parent’s worries. Scott, you go with Logan and take Alex back.”

When Logan and Scott drove out of Mrs. Summer’s sight, Scott exhaled heavily. Scott was very gleeful to carry out a little dangerous task when he was six. Let alone that there was Logan in here. He stole a glance at Logan. Logan’s face grew solemn. 

Logan was pretending to be a calm adult. He was cursing himself inward incessantly. If Charles had any damage, it was Logan’s fault totally. Logan slammed on the brake when they arrived the three blocks far from the hellfire club. Logan patted Scott’s shoulder, “Now you can go and take Charles back for me. Be careful and not to speak with strangers.” Scott was a little flurried. He stuttered, “Yes, Logan.” Scott run into the darkness. 

Logan lit a cigar and puffed silently. Charles’s blue eyes and innocent smiles liked a naughty kitten always scratched Logan’s mind. Logan got out of the car and decided that if Scott couldn’t come back in thirty minutes he would go to search the club by himself. God damned Shaw, Charles’s safety was the priority.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
Scott pushed his way through the crammed club. A pretty boy was drinking a flute of champagne on the table. That was Charles, Alex’s dream lover and Hank’s idol. Alex and Hank was gazing at the blinding Charles. The riproarious crowd was cheering up for Charles’s drinking show. Charles’s soft body bend backward to unveil his delectable neck. His white shirt’s button had been loosened to reveal the exquisite collarbone and triangular unblemished skin. Scott understood his brother’s obsession for Charles now. 

While Charles finished his champagne, Alex had hugged Charles into his arms to prevent the tipsy Charles from tripping. Charles’s squiffed face was pink and adorable. He leaned against Alex and clung onto Alex’s chest. Alex was totally dazzled by Charles’s heated breath. Pressing their lips together was the only thought in Alex’s mind. If not Hank reached to hold Charles’s shoulder and mumbled something, Alex had claimed Charles red cherry lips which pouted appealingly. 

“Alex, you need to go. It’s time to leave.” When Scott appeared in front of Alex, Alex almost dropped his jaw. Scott clutched Alex’s sleeve to lead him.

“Take it easy, my brother. We’re having a fun.” Alex managed to jerk his arms free. What surprised Alex was Scott’s determination. Scott took the hold tightly and said effectively, “For Charles’s sake, Alex. Have you recognized that there are some filthy men leering at Charles? Are you sure you guys can handle it If they want to do some terrible things?”

Alex looked at the surrounding people. Someone’s eyes lingered on Charles’s body greedily due to Charles’s unbuttoned collar. His white shirt was crisp and the leering men caught a glimpse of the unblemished skin. Alex fretted and fastened Charles’s shirt up quickly. Alex was used to this situation since Charles’s blinding beauty blossomed in his teenage. Alex always protected the exceptional boy from filthy desires. Alex put his hands around Charles’s waist to lead him out, avoiding to disturb the exciting patrons. Scott and Hank followed them silently.

Shaw was sitting in front of his desk and nursing a tumbler of scotch whiskey. His eyes were glued by the stunning boy in the center of pool. The boy was outstandingly enticing. His delectable body was wrapped by a high quality white shirt and a pair of tight pants. This was a typical brat from some wealthy family. The boy submitted to the carefree pleasure of drinking and neglected the patron’s cheers and his friends’ persuasion. It seemed like the boy was used to other’ s attention and indulgence. Shaw couldn’t ignore the stunning red lips and the slim waist. It would feel so good if that flexible body was pinned down underneath his own. Shaw’s throat was unexpected dry. He should invite the boy for a drink and asked his name.

Without hesitation, he blocked in front of Alex hastily and politely. He darted an eye to rake Charles’s body in deep appreciation. “What do you want to do, get off here.” Alex recognized Shaw’s sight focused on Charles’s naked neck. “Sorry for the brusqueness. I am the club’s boss. It seems like you guys need a car to send this young man go home. I could do this favor.” Shaw started to show his excessive generosity blatantly. Alex dragged Charles closer and refused Shaw straightforward, “No, thanks.”

“Boss, do you need I give these arrogant kids a lesson?” Azazel asked Shaw thoughtfully. “No. But I need you find the boy’s name and address.” Shaw watched the faded back of Charles, “You know which one I mean.” Azazel nodded. As Shaw’s allegiant subordinate, Azazel absolutely knew his boss’s interest and taste. He had heeded that Shaw laid his eyes on that gorgeous boy-red cherry lips and sky blue eyes. His boss hadn’t shifted his gaze till these boys disappeared. 

Logan’s heart thumped once he looked that the groggy Charles was wrapping in Alex’s arms. He did recognize the intimacies between Alex and Hank and Charles. The fact was that the carefree youth was an obvious sting to Logan’s filthy adulthood. Alex escorted Charles into the car’s back seat under Logan’s silent gaze. Alex pressed a kiss on Charles’s forehead and prepared to walk towards Hank’s car. Surprisingly, Charles tagged Alex’s hand, “Alex, stay with me, don’t go. Alex, I don’t want to be alone.” Immediately, Logan had pulled Alex away and shove the door. “Go home, kids.”

Scott reckoned his brother’s disappointed expressions, he urged Alex go back to Hank’s car. “Alex, we need go home. Don’t worry about Charles, Logan will take care of him.”

“You know nothing, Scott. I am somewhat skeptical about Logan’s willpower.” Alex fastened his belt and snorted.

“What does it mean?” Scott confused and asked. Hank only smiled begrudgingly. Alex glared the darkness outside the window without any words. Scott swallowed the rest questions reluctantly.

*****************************************

“Boss, there is an extremely engaging thing I need to report to you.” Azazel stood deferentially.

“Say it.”Shaw said.

“That boy is under Logan’s wing. I saw Logan pick up him.”

“Is he Logan’s son? Or relative?”

“We’re not sure about their relationship. It seems that Logan really care about him. Otherwise, he won’t wait there to pick up the boy in person.”

“Fascinating! Make sure to collect all the information about the boy.” Shaw patted Azazel’s back to praise his proactivity.

***********************************

Charles was lifted in Logan’s muscular arms. Charles could feel Logan’s breath tickled his top of head. Logan’s chin tenderly connected with Charles’s brown locks, and Logan’s embrace was strong and safe. Charles closed his eyes till he was laid on his own bed. He supposed that Logan would give him a profound lesson about not being keen on alcohol and club was a filthy place. But the whole room was dreadful silent that Charles could heard his heart beats. 

“I’m sorry, Charles.”Logan broke the silence firstly.  
“For what?” Charles opened his eyes and gazed at Logan.  
“For everything. I make you feel alone. You’ve grown up enough to take over the Xavier’s business. I will move out and live with Kayla in the future.” Logan hesitated, “Maybe in five years. You should gratitude from the college.”  
“You have promised me that you won’t leave me alone.” Charles said peacefully.  
“Yes. I have promised to your father. I can’t stand...”Logan trailed off. Logan couldn’t say any words. Any words would leak Logan’s secrets which might ruin the connection with Charles. Charles was so young that his emotion was volatile. When Charles grew up, Charles would regret he spent his beautiful youth on this middle age man—this sophisticated and ordinary person, hands full of blood and filth.

“I can’t stand to be your babysitter. I have my life. Plus, do not go to Hellfire Club. The boss, Shaw is a creepy prick. If he knows our relationship, he will kill you to take revenge on me.”   
“Define our relationship.” Charles asked with deliberately curiosity.  
“I care about you and I am your guardian.”   
“You fuck Kayla because she is a mature woman or that you really love her?” Charles propped his chin to observe Logan’s expression.  
“I really…”  
“You love her more than me?” Charles’s eyelashes were fluttering. Logan’s heart gave a flutter involuntarily.  
“Definitely I love you more. But that’s different.” Logan argued.  
“Stop. I have gotten the answer. You have promised to stay with me, forever. Now I will take a shower. Obviously, I don’t mind your company.”  
“You’re still a child. Pay attention.” Logan stood up and slammed the door furiously. Why he always failed miserably to arguing with Charles? Why was he so angry about Charles’s dangerous hasty flirtation? He was afraid that he was not the only man which Charles could flirt with. Charles attracted Alex and Hank with the appealing smile successfully. God, that annoying and adorable boy was consuming Logan.

Logan walked away till the sound of water was loud enough. Enhance the security force for Charles was the best choice for the time being. No one knew where the danger lurked. He understood Shaw’s special taste for the underage boy, let alone Charles’s fragile beauty.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
Charles was walking along the track with Alex. Hank and Alex would participate the school’s track and field athletics. Charles knew Hank’s gift on running and he had prepared to cheer for Hank. Alex didn’t tell Charles the reason which he attended the athletics. Alex enjoyed the full attentions of the exciting Charles when Hank and he were running. Alex waited the big hug from Charles when the event was finished.

“Have Logan given you a hard time?” Alex found Charles stifled a yawn and tried hard to concentrate. 

“No. He just warn me not to go to that club. There’s no need to worry.” Charles patted Alex’s shoulder soothingly.

Alex stretched his arms to do some preparations. Hank was running towards them nervously.

“Alex, Charles. I look at the boss of hellfire club. He’s looking for Charles in the schoolyard.” Hank had run out of puff.

“What does he want to do? We don’t owe him anything.” Alex stood up impetuously.

“Alex, take it easy. We’re in the public and we are together. You guys go to the track. I cheer for you as usual.” Charles pushed Alex and Hank towards the track field.

“In case the boss wants to hurt you…”  
“I will call your name loudly.” Charles gave his friends his signature smile.

Shaw assessed Charles when the two taller boys stood in front of the starting line. Charles was sitting on the bleachers alone. The mischievous breeze blew Charles’s brown lock inadvertently. Charles’s delicate collarbone was covered by the white crisp shirt. His freckles on the bridge of nose was very cute. His stunning blue eyes coordinated with his luscious red lips. Shaw took a breath as if he had smelled the fragrance of Charles’s boyish body. Shaw found he wanted to replace Logan’s position eagerly, if that meant he could take care of Charles. It’s delightful to keep Charles company to spend the leisure time. Shaw felt he was old and soft. He wanted to put all the challenging things down and stay with a delectable boy, that boy, with piercing blue eyes and tantalizing red lips. What’s the taste of those exquisite hips and balmy nipples? Shaw imagined that he squeezed Charles’s hips tightly, while Charles was moaning and arching for more.

“Hi.” Charles’s voice broke Shaw’s imagination. “What’s going on? Mr…?”Charles’s face appeared, a little sweaty due to running. “My friends tell me you are looking for me.” Charles’s breath was puffy and fast.

“I’m Sebastian Shaw, the boss of Hell Fire club.” Shaw stuck out his hand, eyes lingering on Charles’s pretty face and collarbone. Charles blushed and shook Shaw’s manicured hand slightly and politely.

“Mr. Shaw, nice to me you. My friends said You’re very kind to us. Thank you.”Charles lowered his head to avoid Shaw’s assessing eyes. He started to search Alex and Hank. When he caught their figures on the racing field, Charles waved vaguely in the direction of his friends. Then Charles lifted his hands and used his thumbs to touch his temples, swinging his hands like a careless kitten. Alex and hank laughed loudly. Charles winked and smiled, sticking his pink tongue to lick his lips. Shaw was overwhelmingly struck by Charles’s youth and enthusiasm.

“Mr. Shaw, I have to go. My friends are waiting for me.” Charles excused.

“Are you curious at my unexpected visiting? Why do I know your name and school address?” Shaw asked.

“What you’re doing means you want to see me. I think you have your approach. After all, you haven’t stalked me. It doesn’t matter.” Charles shrugged.

“I am not surprised that you’re so popular, Mr. Xavier. May I ask you go out for a drink?” Shaw gazed into Charles’s blue eyes.

“Thank you. But I have tremendous homework and strict family rules.” Charles said. Charles squinted into the sun and carded his hair with his fingers. “Would you allow your daughter date with a man who has same ages with her father?”

Shaw chuckled. “I don’t have a child. I am not so old. What if I say go out with me and you can irritate Logan?”

“Mr. Shaw, you pique my interest. It looks like you have done some researches. But you’re wrong. I don’t want to vex Logan.” Charles had turned and headed for the sports arena.

Shaw captured a ghost of a smile on Charles’s fetching face. “Would you go out with me? Charles!”Shaw yelled.

“I said no. I am studying hard. Homework is my absolute must.” Charles yelled back.

This start was not so bad. At least he impressed Charles a little bit. Shaw said to himself. 

“Charles, is everything all right?” Alex and hank engrossed Charles. “Nothing important. He just asks me out.” Charles gave a shrug.

“What? You agree?” Alex was anxious.

“Definite no. I am not stupid. Logan has warned me.” Charles patted Alex’s shoulder. “We do homework at your home tonight.”

Alex smiled like a moron.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

“Logan, help me…”When Logan was dealing with the work，the phone call made Logan jumped out of his chair. “Charles, Charles, what happened? Alex, where are you?” Logan snarled.

“Stay calm. We’re in hospital. Charles got appendicitis. He need a surgery.” Alex’s voice was tranquil.

“I am on my way, Charles. Wait for me.” Logan grabbed his leather jacket and dashed out of the office. Kayla stopped the anxious Logan, “Let me drive. You’re easy to be furious upon Charles’s stuffs. And I could help you handle the hospital things.” Logan nodded.

They dived into the flood of cars without any words. Logan stared toward outside sullenly. Kayla shot Logan a sideway glance and sighed. “Logan, take it easy. Charles will be fine. It’s a common surgery.”

“Do you know Charles never hurts badly? Neither the paper cut. I never let him damage by anything. I couldn’t image.” Logan said proudly and guiltily. “Alex and Hank couldn’t escape from their mistakes. That’s must be their fault to seduce Charles eat some junky food.”

“Seriously? You want to blame those two boys? We need to appreciate them for sending your little prince to the hospital.” 

Logan just sat there, sunk in his thought. “Yes, my little prince. Lord Xavier. Your Majesty.” Sometimes, Charles’s aristocratic appearance had the magic to draw Logan into the whirling vortex of bittersweet emotion. 

When Logan walked into the crowded hospital, he caught the sight of Charles instantly. His Charles was lying on the clinic cot silently and lonely. Charles’s plump red lips was scorching and his azure eyes was closing. A crushing pain seared Logan’s heart. He strode along to reach Charles’s hands. “I am here, Charles. You’re safe now.”

“Hi, Logan. Hi, Kayla.”Alex waved his hands toward Logan and Kayla.   
“Charles is all right now. I suppose he has got appendicitis. The doctor says that it is acute gastroenteritis.” Alex’s composure sometimes impressed Logan.

Logan suppressed his anger and nodded briefly. “Thank you, Alex. You could go home now. I will take Charles back when he wakes.” Logan kneaded Charles’s hands tenderly. 

“You’re thoughtful. But it would be better if I accompany him. I won’t leave him alone.” Alex flicked Charles’s sweat matted locks off his forehead.

Logan sighed to himself, “These stubborn kids.” Meanwhile, he was stung by his unnamed jealousy. Alex was caressing Charles’s cheek with the unhidden passion. But Logan, he himself, was just a guardian who sign his name on hospital’s bill. 

The furies rose up. “I have said you need go home. Alex.” Logan squeezed Charles’s hands inadvertently. Logan’s words were determined, tinging a ghost of anger. “Kayla, would you please send Alex back?”

Kayla eyed Alex and nodded. “I’ll pick up you later.”

“No, you don’t need. Take a rest. I’ll call my driver.” Logan had settled down to a chair to watch Charles as if this conversation had finished.

“I …” Alex couldn’t say any words as Kayla grabbed his arm so tightly. 

“Why? I haven’t argue with Logan. He has no right to prevent me from Charles.” When Alex and Kayla sit in the car, Alex shouted. “What’s the matter with Logan? I am Charles’s best friend.”

“His issue is similar to you.” Kayla snorted.

“What’s that?” Alex confused.

“He loves Charles.” Kayla ignited the car and slid into darkness.

“That’s not a reason. I mean Logan definitely loves Charles. He is almost Charles’s father.” Alex chuckled.

“Yes, that’s the reason. I mean Logan is in love with Charles. Like you.” Kayla ghosted a glance to Alex’s blushing face. “But Logan doesn’t recognize the feeling. He wants to hide from Charles.” Kayla shook her head slightly.

“I supposed Logan and you are an admirable couple. ” Alex said carefully. Kayla always had been standing beside Logan since he knew Charles long before. 

“I love this stupid Logan. And he feels normal with me.” Kayla said.

“The hardest thing is possessing the young boy’s soul. Charles has a premature soul. He can read your mind.” Kayla added deliberately. Alex smelt a ghost of jealousy and despair. Being the secondary position in Logan’s heart was a depression. The neglect might be commonplace for her, taking into account that Kayla had been accompanying Logan ten years.

“Alex, never involved in Logan and Charles’s special dance. Ultimately, they just gaze into each other and do not care about others.” Kayla said.

“My priority is Charles’s happiness. What I mean is whether Charles wants to stay with Logan or not doesn’t bother me. I will be his side till he jades my company.” Alex confessed passionately.

“That’s a young man’s oath. You’re so dedicated.” Kayla smiled wryly. “That’s not your fault. I attribute this to Charles’s blue eyes and over red lips. After all, who can resist this adorable sweet boy?”

Alex couldn’t help beaming while Charles’s pouty face emerged voluntarily. Kayla shook her head and sighed.


	6. Chapter 6

The single ward was tranquil at night. Logan gazed Charles’s boyish face tenderly. Charles was an innocent angel when he slept. The naughty smile was disappeared under the impeccable face. How long had he not looked Charles like this? Since Charles’s sixteen birthday party, Logan managed to avoid meeting Charles in the mansion. He knew he couldn’t resist the boy’s tears and laughter absolutely. Logan was put into this legally-binding guardian position by Brain ten years ago. He would be considered to a pathetic pedophile if he confessed his hopeless love to this enticing Charles. 

Logan pressed his forehead to Charles’s hand as if Charles was caressing his frown. The crisp fragrance filled Logan’s nostrils. It’s Charles’s pheromone, seductive and threatening. Logan put down Charles’s hands and opened the window to have a breather. The shivers sending down to his spine made Logan intoxicate and feel shame. He was not a rutting wolf which just wanted to defile a stainless boy in his puberty. The chill breeze was welcoming for Logan now.

He cursed his frail willpower and his intensive yearning inwardly. Till a delicate body embraced Logan’s waist from behind snuggly. Logan’s heart was beating so fast and so loud that Logan doubted he had leaked his secretly passion to Charles. Although this hug was balmy, Logan twisted to grab Charles’s hand and retreated from his cradling carefully.

“Are you alright?” Logan reached to the pale cheek and scorched lips.

“I am dazed and exhausted. And I am thirsty.” Charles’s glassy eyes dropped to Logan’s hands and rose to Logan’s face. He was licking his lips annoyingly slow by his mischievous tongue. 

Damned! The only normal thing Logan can do was tracing the sinful motion of Charles’s tongue. “I’ll buy some water for you.” Logan managed to say a reasonable sentence.

“I’d like to go home and take a bath.” Charles stopped Logan.

“Kid, we had to follow the doctor’s order to stay at hospital for 24 hours.”Logan lifted Charles in his arms suddenly which made Charles glare at Logan silently. 

“I don’t want to stay in the hospital like my father. I hate the smell of medicine and pills.” The mess of Brain Xavier’s emergency treatments disconcerted the six years Charles. 

“As you wish, we go back home.” Logan soothed Charles’s shattering body and pressed a kiss on his forehead.

“Really?” Charles flung his arms around Logan’s neck and smiled blindingly.

“Yes, Your Majesty.” Logan bantered. 

Charles stripped his hospital gown, ignoring Logan’s presence. Logan turned around to avoid staring Charles almost naked body and drooling.

“Why don’t you dare to see my body? You often clothe me before.” Charles recognized Logan’s awkwardness. He walked toward Logan with his athletic body, exposing unblemished chest and slim waist. The pink nipples were perked up a little due to the summer night breeze. Logan’s throat felt dry. He wanted to lick and suck the red cherries. He wanted to cover that luscious mouth roughly.

Finally, Logan’s eyes settled down to Charles’s delicate earlobes because his eyes had no place to linger to. Every part of Charles was seductive to Logan’s longing passion. His only idea was shoving this evil boy to this swinging cot and claimed him.

“You are growing up.” Logan lowered his head.

“That means I could make my own decision.” Charles’s hands caressed Logan’s jaw tenderly. Logan had predicted the next sentence. “I want to stay with you, forever.” Charles announced with the childish smile.

“I won’t leave you, never ever.” Logan said quickly.

“Then accept me as your lover. I love you, Logan. From the first sight of you.” Charles’s hands slid into Logan’s shirt. Logan hauled Charles up and lifted the appealing boy in his arms instantly. 

“We should go now in case that the doctors come to check.” Logan smothered Charles’s impending argument. Charles sighed inwardly. He closed his eyes and lolled his head on Logan’s broad shoulder.


	7. Chapter 7

Alex had sat on the chair while Charles woke up cattishly. He was yawning and stretching his slim waist. Alex caught a glimpse of Charles’s milky skin and blushed. Charles squinted his azure eye, smiling flirtatiously.

“Alex, why are you so shy? I am not a girl.” Charles flipped over and got up. He put his shirt languidly and pressed a wet kiss on Alex’s cheek.

“Charles, I have asked a sick leave for you. You can take a rest at home. I’ll stay with you if you enjoy my company.” Alex said.

Charles was brushing his teeth, the white foam covering his lips. “No.” Charles mumbled.

“What?” Alex jumped from the chair.

“I’d rather run to the school than lie on the bed.” A dashing and fetching Charles appeared in front of Alex. “Unless you accompany with me, I have no desire to stay at home. Or we can go to Hellfire.” Charles started to lick his lips slowly. The only thing Alex wanted to do was to kiss Charles roughly. 

Alex grabbed Charles’s arm to pull Charles into his embrace. “The boss is coveting on you. We don’t have necessary to run a risk.”

“I have my own plan.” Charles was biting his plump lips. Shaw’s words impressed him obviously.

“That’s a really enticing bad habit, Charles.” Alex whispered. “Stop biting your lips.”

“I am…” Charles dwelled and tilted his head to look into Alex.

Alex’s mouth was enthusiastic, without hesitation. Alex’s hands were eagerly pressed Charles’s nape. Their bodies clung tightly. This was their first kiss since they became good friends. Alex’s dedicated passion ignited Charles. He started to open his mouth and let Alex’s tongue in.

“Charles.” Logan’s pace stopped out of the door.

Alex managed to retreat hurriedly. But Charles flung his arms around Alex’s neck and kissed back bluntly. Charles’s cute tongue twined with Alex’s. The soft and sultry moans made Alex mad.

The door was snapped by Logan. Charles pulled off and smiled triumphantly.

“That’s just a kiss. Alex, don’t worry. Let’s go to the hellfire club.” Charles said to the bewildered Alex.

Logan was under the weather. His mind was infused with the picture and the sound. Charles was kissed by Alex and Charles was groaning. That should be him, himself. He, Logan kissed and claimed Charles madly.

“Logan, see you.” Alex’s timidly voice stopped Logan’s reflection. Alex came across as a little shy. Logan lifted his eyes and caught the sight of these kids’ clasped hands.

“Charles, go back to your room. You need take a rest.” Logan stifled his outrages with his biggest efforts.

“I’m all right, Logan. Alex and I have to go to the library to complete our reading report.” Charles squeezed Alex’s hands slightly.

“Yes, last night’s homework hasn’t done.” Alex mumbled.

“Charles, you’d better be back at home before 8 p.m. Or...” Logan glared into Charles’s smiling eyes. These eyes could convince Logan to do everything for him. Charles was a psychic.

“Or what? What will you do?” Charles was biting his lips.

“I’ll find you. You’ll be grounded for one week.” Logan said and pretended his poise.

“I’m tired of staying in this mansion. Plus, do not pretend to be my father.” Logan felt deeply wounded by Charles’s cruel remarks. 

The awkward silence was broken by Kayla. “Hi, Charles. How are you today?” Kayla kissed Charles’s forehead and walked toward Logan.

“Couldn’t be better. Have a nice day. See you.” Charles dragged Alex away and left.

********************************

“So, what’s up?” Kayla raised her brows.

“Grumpy adolescent.” Logan said briefly. He didn’t want to this conversation refocused on Charles. 

“Charles is trying to pique your interest. Of course, he doesn’t need to use Alex so deliberately. His smile to other man is enough to trigger your fury.” Kayla snorted. 

“Charles is just a kid.” Logan snarled.

“Don’t be so overprotective. By the way, Charles is a psychic who can snare you in danger.” Kayla said wryly.


	8. Chapter 8

“Charles, I want you know that kiss... I take it seriously. My heart belongs to you.”Alex grasped Charles’s hands longingly when they settled down at the hellfire club. Charles did realize the affection which Alex held for him. But he had any desire to get Alex involved in the mess between Logan and him. Charles had his own plan. “Forget it, Alex. That’s just an incidental kiss.” Charles patted Alex’s arm lightly.

“Boss, your boy is here. That boy.” Azazel reported to Shaw elatedly. 

“Surprising!” Show chuckled. “I presume that I will have some rewards tonight.” Shaw stood up from his luxury office chair.

“It seems like that the blue eyes boy is a trouble maker.” Azazel added.

Shaw deepened his smile. He was definitely the one who solved any problems for Charles Xavier.

“Mr. Xavier. I hope I haven’t interrupt your conversation.” Shaw appeared timely when those two sottish men were hauling Charles from Alex’s embrace.  
Alex was frenzied for the men’ harasses. He punched one man who tried to touch Charles’s lips with the dirty fingers. The other drunken man circled his thick arms around Charles’s neck and licked Charles’s earlobe. Charles was struggling fruitlessly. This adorable thrashes only ignited the man’s lust. “Hurry up, we take this sweet heart away. We can taste him in turn.” He yelled to the other man who wanted to get payback from Alex.

Azazel tackled down those two men and threw them out. Alex checked Charles carefully. “Are you all right? Charles. I said this is not a good idea. Logan will kill me if he knows. We should really stay at the library.”

“Take it easy, Alex. Mr. Show won’t let the bad thing happen. Thank you, Mr. Shaw.” Charles straightened his shirt’s hem.

“My pleasure, Charles. Let me send you home. Even though I could protect you from the harasses, the hustle midnight club is still indecent for the young boy.” Shaw suggested.

This time they didn’t refuse Shaw’s invitation. Shaw dropped Alex at first. “Text me when you are back at home.” Alex told Charles. Charles nodded docilely. 

“So, you agree my deal.” Shaw stared Charles when he stopped the car in front of the Xavier mansion. 

“Yes, I will date with you.” Charles tilted his head to face Shaw. Charles’s pretty face bathed under the gentle silver moonlight. Shaw reached a hand to lift Charles’s chin. “I know I’m a better choice than the clingy Alex if you want to irritate Logan. Logan will matter this competition due to my maturity.” Shaw pulled Charles closely. “You’ll get what you want. Can I get my reward?” Shaw’s mouth stopped above Charles’s in one finger’s breadth.

“Mr. Shaw. You’re not pretending my boyfriend. I just agree to date with you once.”Charles pulled away and got off the car.

Shaw followed Charles. He snapped Charles into his embrace. “What are you...” Charles had no time to react when Shaw kissed him enthusiastically and possessively. Shaw savored Charles’s intoxicating fragrance let them all gasped for the air. Charles glared defiantly Shaw with heaving chest and bruised lips. This childish face fueled Shaw’s lust strongly. 

“I bet we give an sensual incentive to Logan. I’ll pick up you tomorrow night.” Shaw stroke Charles’s cheek. “I am responsible to the role which you arranged.”

“No. You take advantage of mine. You’re too arrogant.” Charles walked away.

“Have a nice dream.” Shaw waved to Charles.


	9. Chapter 9

Charles dressed a white shirt and a blue jacket. Logan went into Charles’s room while Charles was combing his hair. 

“Could you call off tonight’s date If I say I will take you for a dinner?” Logan crossed his arms in front of his chest and leaned at the frame of mirror.

“Nope. I have agreed him.” Charles answered unaffectedly.

“Shaw is drooling at you. I won’t let him touch you again. How dare he kisses you like that?” Logan roared.

“I am dating with him. This’s normal.” Charles eyed Logan naughtily. “He is there for me. Bye Logan.”

“Charles!” Logan clutched Charles’s arm. “Listen to me, Charles. Shaw is dangerous than you can image.”

“I prefer staying with the one who is prone to love me.” Charles shrugged off Logan’s hands. His glassy eyes stared into Logan’s for a while and left.

*********************************

“Charles, stay with me.” Logan stopped Charles again in front of the door.

“Give me a reason.” Charles started to open the door. He even didn’t lift his eyes, letting the long eyelashes dart a shadow on his face.

“I have said Shaw is a dangerous sadist. He’s preference is the young boy like you.” Logan pressed Charles’s hands on the handles of the door.

“What do you mean?” Charles turned back to face Logan.

“Beautiful and innocent.” Logan avoided Charles’s eyes.

“You underestimate me, Logan. I have back up.” Charles’s lips curved in a smile. His smile was glistening and alluring.

Logan Leaned forward, almost pressing Charles on the door.

“I will do everything to stop you meet Shaw.” Logan whispered into Charles’s ears.

Charles’s face was flushing slightly. His chest was heaving. He was biting his fucking luscious lips again. Charles kicked Logan angrily.

Logan realized he flew into a temper. He pinned Charles’s arms above his head and pressed Charles onto the wall with his whole body. Charles twisted and struggled fiercely. “Logan, you can’t lock me up. I have the freedom to make friends. I hate...” Charles’s wrist was bruised under Logan’s clenching. But Charles couldn’t say any words again because Logan had covered his mouth with a rough kiss.

This kiss was possessive and invasive. Logan’s tongue invaded Charles’s soft mouth directly and suckled Charles’s tongue enthusiastically. Charles melt into this hot kiss. His leg gave up to prop his weight. His gasp and moan drove Logan nuts. Charles was trembling in Logan’s embrace. 

Logan lifted Charles in arms and throw this naughty boy onto the bed. Their mouths still stuck together. Logan’s muscular body covered Charles’s small shivering body perfectly. Eventually, Charles kissed back. He traced Logan’s jaw line with his finger. Logan broke the long kiss for the air. He wheezed and peppered myriad kisses on Charles’s collarbone and neck.

“I should claim you as mine before any other man touch you. I am wrong. Charles, I love you. This is a truth that I can’t deny. I will die if I lose you.” Logan unbuttoned Charles’s shirt eagerly. Logan’s fingers were agile and effective. Logan’s lips were hot and pious. Logan’s kisses sprinkled every parts of Charles When Charles was naked.

“Say something, Charles.” Logan nibbled and sucked Charles’s nipples.

Only the voluptuous and dainty groans.

Logan stripped his own clothes to reveal his longing to Charles. His mighty thick cock was throbbing. All the release was lead to Charles’s sweet entrance.

Logan was patient. He kissed the enticing pink entrance with his deft tongue. Meanwhile, he squeezed the perked nipples in turn till Charles started to ooze with slick.

“Logan, I want you. I want you in my body. Please.” Charles mumbled and gasped.

“I’ll do everything that you want me to do.” Logan straightened his cock and buried it to hilt. Charles screamed for the alien feeling. Logan stopped for a while to wait Charles lulled. Then he thrusted in and out strongly. He couldn’t control his pace once he realized he was taking Charles’s virginity. He was crazy about claiming Charles as his own.

He pinned Charles’s wrists above his head and sped the pace. After the eternity of pistols, Logan spurted inside Charles. Charles had been exhausted due to the fierce mating. His matted hair was soaked. His nipples were swelled. Logan dragged the quilt to cover their bodies together, snuggling with his boy.

“Do you remember the date with Shaw?” Logan japed.

“Um, I do.” Charles said defiantly. Logan flipped over on top of Charles, preparing the second mating. “The only thing you can remember is my cock inside you.” The squelching sound of the cock sliding into Charles’s abused hole and the sweet whine of Charles pervaded the whole room.

*********************************  
Charles was totally groggy, his eyelids was heavy. He tried to get up from the large bed and found that he was tangled with a warm body. Logan pressed Charles onto the bed, “Take a rest. I am going to pull a bath for you.” Charles flushed. He recalled the frenzied thrusts and the rough kisses. He looked down his body, sprinkling by bruises and bites, brimming with Logan’s seeds.

“I am late for class.”

“Unless you want to go to school with my scent.” Logan squinted to the sunshine leaping through the curtain.

When Charles was put into the bathtub, Logan started to clean Charles’s body carefully and genteelly. Charles cupped Logan’s head, “Say something, Logan. I need an answer. Is that an impulse?”

“Absolutely no. Charles, I love you. I decide to stay with you as your lover. I couldn’t abide you to court other men. I am waiting for your maturity eagerly.” Logan stopped his hands on Charles’s chin, caressing the unblemished skin like Charles was porcelain. Logan devoured Charles’s red lips frantically, hands roaming on Charles’s nipples and cock. He kissed and kissed until they both gasped for the air to breathe. 

Then Logan took Charles’s cock in his mouth and sucked him delightedly. Charles moaned and trembled when Logan bobbed his head. Logan’s hands kneaded Charles’s nipples in turn. It’s too much for Charles, especially after the whole night’s coupling. Charles screamed and spurted into Logan’s throat. Logan swallowed and hauled Charles up to kiss him. Charles tasted the salty brine from Logan’s mouth.

Charles feigned indifference, pushing Logan away, “I am really late for class, Logan. Take me to the school, good dad.”

“As your wish.” Logan smiled, not forgetting to pepper the wet kiss on Charles’s naked body.

They spent thirty minutes to go down the stairs. They had decided to make love on these carpeted stairs. Then they spent twenty minutes on road. Logan started to imagine that he took Charles on the back seats. Finally, they arrived the gate of high school. Logan embraced Charles into arms and kissed him again. Logan found he was so stupid that he wasted a lot of time. He lingered on Charles’s soft lips and felt his own aflame desire.

“You’re so clingy. Let me go, Logan.” Charles struggled away and jumped down the car. Logan waved to Charles satisfactorily. Their promising life would be different from now on.


	10. Chapter 10

“Charles!”

When Charles went out of classroom, Shaw and his assistant had waited out of the door. Charles nodded toward Shaw. Alex pulled Charles away, “Charles, hurry up. We are late for the school bus.” Indeed, Alex had a myriad of conundrums to ask Charles. The bruises and hickeys on the neck made Alex confused.

“Charles, you missed our dinner date last night. How about mending my broken heart today?” Shaw said sincerely.

“I am sorry, Mr. Shaw. It’s my fault. But I have to do homework.” Charles lifted the notebooks in his hand.

“That’s not a problem. I can accompany with you to do the homework. We can postpone the dinner.” Shaw strode forward to nudge Charles. “You owe me a favor. I will never disturb you on the condition that you agree with my invitation tonight.”

Charles looked at Alex, “Alex, sorry.”

“Fine. Take care yourself.” Alex left angrily.

Eventually, Charles started to do his homework at a mahogany table in Shaw’s office. Shaw sat on the deluxe couch and stared Charles’s frowning brows joyfully.

Azazel knocked the door, telling his boss that he had order the room service. “Let the room service outside the door and do not disturb us again.” Shaw smiled and changed a look with Azazel. 

Shaw was never patient like this so far. His prey was so close. But Shaw just wanted to stay with the boy and watched the boy. His subordinates would laugh at him. The boy was thinking about his questions on the notebook. He hardly took Shaw as a dangerous predator. Was he innocent or seductive?

Charles stretched his arms and stifled a yawn. He was so concentrated that he forgot the time. 

“Are you hungry? My diligent student.” Shaw stood up.

“It’s too late, Mr. Shaw. Thank you for your arrangement. I need go home now.” Charles was collecting his books and pens.

“So, Charles. You used me to irritate Logan. Now you’ve got what you want. You want to dump me like I’m a ragged duster!” Shaw blustered when he walked close and caught the sight of bruise on Charles’s collarbone. 

Shaw’s blood was boiling in his vein when he imagined that gasping Charles was pressed under Logan’s beefy body. Charles was dumfounded by Shaw’s abrupt fury. He stepped back to avoid Shaw’s closing. Shaw hauled Charles up and threw Charles on the couch. Instantly, Shaw had straddle on Charles. Charles was thrashing futilely.

Shaw use one hand pinned Charles’s hands above his head, the other deft hand ripping Charles’s shirt open. The buttons sprang on the ground tinglingly. “No. Stop. Don’t touch me.” Charles cried helplessly. His chest was exposed to Shaw’s blazing eyes. “You let Logan fuck you! You’re mine. Only I can take you!” Shaw kneaded the flesh greedily.

“You’re creepy. Let me go.” Charles struggled incessantly.

Shaw’s lust and fury were ignited at the same time. He meant to treat Charles tenderly and gained the boy’s love step by step. But Shaw couldn’t abide the other man claimed Charles prior to him. Charles belonged to him, only him.

Shaw leaned in close and stared to suckle the swollen nipple which had been licked and sucked by Logan for entire night. Charles groaned loudly. The nipples were grazed and sensitive. Shaw suffocated Charles’s screams by a rough kiss. Shaw’s kiss was intrusive and enthusiastic. Charles was so exhausted that he almost gave up. The worst thing was Shaw vacated a hand to unbuckled his jeans. Charles’s energy was drained by Shaw’s relentless assaults. His watery eyes closed, compile limbs hanging slack onto the couth. He passed out. 

“My good boy. I appreciate the cooperative attitude. Let me please you.” Shaw tied up Charles’s hands with the belt. Without any hesitations, Shaw had stripped Charles and his own efficiently. The naked and unconscious Charles was a banquet for Shaw’s eyes, hands and tongue. Shaw took his time to knead and fondle the sweet boy, especially lingering on Charles’s sexy red lips and perky nipples with his greedy kisses and sucks. The fiery caressed run amuck. Shaw’s cock was throbbing, filling with the impending desire and eagerness.

Shaw parted Charles’s legs to expose the lovely entrance. Having being irritated by Logan’s cock thrusting in and out of the pink hole, Shaw was keen on ravaging this hole thoroughly. He inserted his two fingers to work Charles open. Charles frowned and moaned slightly. It’s time to take this delicious peach.

The knock on the door stopped Shaw. “Piss off. What’s up?” Shaw snarled impatiently. He grabbed Charles’s leg to adjust the best angle. Then, the thud of the opening door cut in. Azazel was grasping and Logan was striding into the room. Logan hauled Shaw up and threw him away. The priority was Charles. Logan’s heart sank when he saw the naked and unconscious Charles. His Charles was tied and tortured by that bastard. Shaw wanted to rape Charles and he almost succeeded, if not Alex’s emergence information.

Logan stripped his own jacket to wrap up Charles. When he lifted Charles in his arm, he glared Shaw. “This is my last warning. Don’t close Charles any more. I will be eager to kill you if you try again.” Logan left the club with his subordinates. 

 

Charles was trapped in the nightmare. He was pinned down to the bed. The gloating Shaw straddled him and stripped him. He screamed and thrashed with full strength, but his limbs were tied up.

“Charles, Charles! It’s Logan.” Charles snapped his eyes and found that he was cuddled by Logan. Logan caressed his cheek ruefully, “I should protect you from the pervert. We could move to England and you could study at the Oxford if you agree.”

“If you go with me, I would like to any place.”Charles clung onto Logan’s chest.

“I won’t leave you, even though you evict me.” Logan pecked on Charles’s tip of nose. Some freckles sprinkled on the lovely nose.

“Under no circumstance I will evict you out. I love you.” Charles confessed. Charles pushed Logan down and straddled Logan, rubbing himself against Logan’s groin.

“You probably will love some younger ones. When you grow up, I am old.” Logan pulled Charles close and took his mouth in, devouring and possessive. Charles started to gasp and groan. “But now, let me implement my promise.” Logan lifted Charles up.

“What’s that?” Charles blinked. He had to circle his arms around Logan’s neck to avoid dropping down.

“Some activities on the stairs and car’s back seat. I guess it will spend several hours. So let me feed you at first.” Logan smirked.


End file.
